cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Radar
The radar is a map available to the player. It displays known parts of the battlefield and helps the player know what is going on. In most games its availability is tied to a building or unit the players controls. For lore articles see the Tiberium universe one, Red Alert universe one, and Generals universe one. In earlier games (Tiberian Dawn, Red Alert, Tiberian Sun, and Red Alert 2) the game starts with a black shroud that covers unexplored parts of the map. Once explored the player can see those areas. In later games (Generals, Tiberium Wars, Red Alert 3, and Tiberian Twilight) the player can always see the terrain. However, due to fog of war, enemy buildings and units would only be visible if the player had a unit or other means nearby to see it. Buildings in the fog of war will be seen in its last state until the player has sight of it again. Tiberian Dawn Both GDI and Nod use the Communications Center to provide Radar. GDI also has the Advanced Communications Center to provide radar. If the power is low the commander loses radar. If the Nod Stealth Tank is cloaked it is also hidden from radar. Red Alert Both the Allies and Soviets employed the Radar Dome to provide radar. The Allies' Technology Center would allow the GPS Satellite to launch revealing the entire battlefield. If it does launch and the Technology Center is lost the shroud is reset. The Soviet Airfield allows periodic access to the Spy Plane to reveal parts of the battlefield. Several counters to radar exist. The Allies' Radar Jammer can jam the radar if close enough to an enemy Radar Dome, as can the Soviet Tesla Tank (in Aftermath). The Allies Gap Generator and Mobile Gap Generator can shroud parts of the battle field. If Soviet Submarines and (in Aftermath) Missile Submarines are not being detected or revealed by Sonar Pulse, they are hidden from radar. If power is low the radar will be unavailable. Renegade In Renegade the radar is always available. Tiberian Sun Both GDI and Nod use Radar Stations to provide radar. Radar is lost if power is low or ion storms are occurring. Any cloaked or subterranean units or buildings are hidden from radar unless detected. Red Alert 2 The Allies have their radar provided by Airforce Command Headquarters and also by the Spy Satellite Uplink which reveals the entire battlefield. If the Spy Satellite Uplink is lost the shroud is reset. The Soviets have their radar provided by Radar Tower which in Yuri's Revenge also periodically allows access to Spy Plane. Yuri has the Psychic Radar which also allows access to Psychic Reveal which, as its name suggests, reveals parts of the battlefield. The Allies Gap Generator conceals a part of the battlefield from radar. Also, Spies can infiltrate radar providing buildings to reset the shroud. NightHawk Transports and Crazy Ivans are hidden from radar. Also any submerged sea units are hidden from radar unless detected. If the power is low the radar is unavailable. Generals The USA gets their radar from their Command Center which also allowed periodic use of Spy Satellite ability to reveal parts of the battlefield. The USA also had the Intelligence ability provided by the Detention Camp in Generals or the Strategy Center in Zero Hour to reveal all enemies on the map. Lastly the Spy Drone Generals promotion could be deployed to reveal parts of the battlefield until the drone was destroyed. China gets its radar from their Command Center with a Radar upgrade. In Zero Hour Satellite Hack 1 reveals the area around enemy command centers and Satellite Hack 2 reveals all enemies every 25 seconds. Both Satellite Hack upgrades are available from the Internet Center. The GLA gets its radar from their Radar Vans which could be upgraded with Radar Van Scan upgrade from the Black Market to reveal parts of the battlefield. For the USA and China the radar would be lost if the power was low, a weakness the GLA do not have. Any stealth units and buildings would be hidden from radar unless detected. Tiberium Wars GDI and Nod Construction Yards and Scrin Drone Platforms provide radar as long as they remain deployed. Nod employed Radar Jamming Missiles from their Operations Center to disable enemy radars while also employing Master Computer Countermeasures from their Temple of Nod to defend against radar jamming. Radar is disabled if power is low. All stealth and cloaked units and buildings are hidden from radar unless detected. Red Alert 3 The Allied, Soviet and Imperial Construction Yards all provide radar if they are deployed. The Allies also employed the Surveillance Sweep Top Secret Protocol to periodically reveal parts of the battlefield. The radar is unavailable if the power is low and submerged sea units are not visible on the radar unless detected. Tiberian Twilight Radar is always normally available. GDI Support Class employs the Recon Drone Support Power to reveal part of the battlefield until the drone is destroyed. The only counter to it is Nod's Support Class's Hack Radar Support Power which periodically disables enemy radar and shared viability. Cloaked units are not visible on radar unless detected. Category:Portals